Rose & Scorpius
by Lumineusement
Summary: Rose se dispute avec sa famille, transplane, et se retrouve chez Scorpius. Petit OS que j'ai écrit en 1 heure, je m'ennuyais. :) Laissez une petite review! C'est ma première publication. :)


**C'est un petit OS, je l'ai écrit assez vite. J'espère qu'il vous plairas, je sais qu'il n'est pas parfait. En tout cas, si vous êtes là à lire ceci, merci! **

* * *

><p>15 août 2021.<p>

Scorpius était seul dans cet immense manoir qui lui servait de maison. Ses parents étant absents pour la semaine, le jeune blond décida de fouiller le bureau de son père. Draco Malfoy ne laissait jamais, ô grand jamais, son fils pénétrer dans son bien aimé bureau. « _Ce que père ne sais pas, ne le dérangeras pas _» songeas-t-il en s'aventurant dans cette petite pièce remplis de dossiers aussi important qu'ennuyant. Il découvrit que beaucoup de ses amis avaient au moins un parent mort, ou enfermé à Azkaban pour avoir aidé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était en train de lire un dossier sur un dénommé John Fletcher lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Scorpius se demanda qui cela pouvait être car il était dix heures du soir. Ayant peur que ce soit son père, il s'empressa de ranger tous les dossiers en prenant soins de bien les mettre au bon endroit. Il ferma le bureau et se dirigeas vers la porte, laquelle était toujours bruyante par les coups de l'inconnu. En ouvrant celle-ci, il se retrouva bouche bée. Rose Weasley, fille de l'ennemi de son père, se trouvait devant lui, trempée par la pluie.

- Tu vas rester comme ça longtemps ou tu vas m'inviter à entrer ? dit-elle d'un ton énervé.

Scorpius se décala pour laisser passer la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? » se demandait-il. Elle échappa un merci presque imperceptible et enleva son manteau. La petite rousse n'était jamais venu ici pourtant elle se dirigea dans le salon comme si elle connaissait ce manoir par cœur. Le jeune garçon la suivit et vis qu'elle s'était assise sur le canapé.

- Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à coter d'elle.

Rose le regarda longuement. Il n'avait pas changé depuis juin dernier. Ses cheveux blond étaient en bataille, comme toujours, contrairement à ceux de son père. Ses yeux d'un bleu étrangement clair la regardaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'un autre sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. La jeune fille baissa la tête en soufflant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était ici. Après une grosse dispute avec ses parents et voyant que son frère ne la défendait même pas, Rose avait craqué. En montant dans sa chambre elle avait mis un manteau et avait transplané sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle savait que transplaner à quinze ans était interdit et que la plupart des sorciers ou sorcières de son âge n'y arrivait même pas, mais son oncle George lui avait appris il y a un an de cela. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée devant le manoir des Malfoys, elle voulut transplaner une nouvelle fois mais ce fut en vain. La petite Weasley avait aussi hésitée à frapper à leur porte, en espérait que les parents de Scorpius ne seraient pas là. Scorpius et elle ne se parlait pas du tout à Poudlard. Ils ne se détestaient pas, contrairement aux autres membres de sa famille contre le jeune Malfoy, mais ils ne se parlaient pas. Ils ne s'échangeaient aucuns regards, aucunes paroles depuis leur première année au collège de Sorcellerie. Rosa pensa qu'elle avait atterrit ici car en ce moment, sa famille et elle n'était pas en très bon termes. Elle voulait juste pouvoir se confier à quelqu'un.

- Weasley, ça va ?

Rose releva la tête. Elle pleurait. Ne voulant pas que Scorpius en voit d'avantage elle essuya ses larmes le plus vite possible. Scorpius la regardait, un peu inquiet, en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête de la petite Gryffondor. Elle avait la tête baissée, en regardant le sol, puis demanda d'une petite voix.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Non, ils sont chez la sœur de ma mère pour la semaine… Rose qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Rose. Il l'avait appelé Rose. Ils ne s'étaient jamais appeler par leurs prénoms. Elle le regardait avec des gros yeux, «_ Si ça se trouve, il est gentil. _» pensa-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais su pourquoi ses cousins traitait Scorpius aussi mal. Bien sûr elle connaissait l'histoire avec ses parents et les siens. Mais ils ne sont pas leurs parents. Pourquoi James lui parlait-il aussi mal ? Le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait être méchant. En tout cas, Rose et lui n'avaient jamais eu de conversations au paravent et elle commençait à être embarrassée par la situation.

- Écoutes, si tu ne veux pas parler d'accord. Mais comme tu te trouves dans ma maison actuellement…

- Je peux partir si tu veux.

Scorpius la dévisagea comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse bêtise du monde. Elle commença à se lever mais il lui retient le bras. Elle se retourna et le questionna du regard.

- Reste… s'il te plait.

Assez surprise, la rousse se rassit près du jeune garçon. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux puis, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi ou comment, elle se mit à tout lui raconter. Les problèmes avec ses parents, avec son frère, avec sa famille, avec ses amis. Tout ce qui n'allait pas. Et il ne disait rien. Il écoutait. Attentivement. Il aurait pu lui demander de partir mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il était _gentil_. Et c'est lorsqu'elle eut fini de parler, que Scorpius l'embrassa. Rose ne savait pas comment réagir, il était le premier garçon qu'elle embrassait. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, elle était heureuse. Car ce que Scorpius ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle a toujours eu un faible pour lui. Et ce que Rose ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle le jour où il l'as vu à la Gare de King's Cross.

_« Nous ne sommes pas nos parents. »_

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voila je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure histoire du monde, ce n'est que mon premier jet, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! :D Une petite review<em>?<br>_**


End file.
